


Lights, Camera, Action

by Sabeley



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Even, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Even's POV, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Star Isak, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Even, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeley/pseuds/Sabeley
Summary: Isak is a porn star. Even is the sexually frustrated director that has to film him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last oneshot was a little light on the smut, here's a porn star AU to make up for it.

Even hated his job.  


Well, okay, that wasn’t entirely true. Directing porn might not be the career he’d imagined for himself as a kid captivated by epic romances, but the pay was surprisingly good, the experience was invaluable, and the schedule was flexible enough that he could work on his own shit in his free time. Plus, he’d just finished shooting an (admittedly graphic) adaptation of _Romeo and Juliet_ , which had been a dream of his forever. So, no, Even didn’t _always_ hate his job, but he certainly did today. 

“Problem?” a drawling voice asked from behind him, probably because he had been staring at the call sheet taped to the wall for almost a full minute, mouth agape. He turned, still in shock, to find Eskild, the studio owner, watching him expectantly with an eyebrow cocked in silent question. 

“Y-you—” Even stuttered, gesturing helplessly to the sheet of paper. “You promised not to schedule me with him anymore.” 

Eskild rolled his eyes and waved Even’s protestations off. “I didn’t. He switched shifts with Magnus and I wasn’t about to fuck with everyone’s schedule last minute just because you have an issue with one of my actors—my _best_ actor, by the way. All the other directors say he’s a fucking dream to work with.” He sighed wearily and looked at Even like he was the very bane of his existence. “I don’t get your problem. _Knotting Hill_ is still the top rated video on the site and it’s been, like, six weeks. You obviously work well together, so what is it? Did you hook up or something?” 

God, Even _wished_ that was the problem. Maybe then it’d be out of his system and he could do his fucking job without popping a boner. No, the _actual_ problem was that Isak was so damn attractive it was painful and he liked to look Even straight in the eyes when he was getting fucked. 

Sadly, however, that was only the first part of the problem. The second part was that even when they weren’t on set, Even couldn’t escape him because after filming came editing, where he got to sit down and re-watch everything he’d just filmed in high definition and then spend _hours_ splicing it together into something cohesive—something that looked like it might actually have been filmed by a professional. (Which he totally was, thank you very much. Never mind the fact that he sometimes jacked off to his finished products.) 

While the editing at least provided a welcome relief from Isak’s searing gaze, every time Even sat down to edit one of his films, it morphed into something that transcended the realm of pornography entirely. It became an ode to Isak’s golden curls and his pale skin and the moles that decorated his body. It became a love letter to the way he moved his hips when he was getting fucked, or the way he took complete control when he was the one doing the fucking. It became a song filled only with Isak’s whimpers and cries, his soft exhales and startled gasps when someone hit his prostate just right. After watching Even’s first cut of _Knotting Hill_ , Mikael had taken over the editing because, as he put it, “Dude, he’s getting fucked by _someone_. There need to be two people in the damn shot.” When the video was finally posted, Even was somewhat vindicated by the fact that he obviously wasn’t the only one who thought Isak’s body deserved to be worshipped because, like Eskild said, the ratings didn’t lie. 

And that didn’t make him jealous. Not at all. 

“No, we didn’t hook up,” Even finally said, running his fingers through his already tangled hair. “It’s just hard working with him, that’s all.” Eskild gave him an appraising look, like he knew just how hard it actually was, but eventually shrugged it off. 

“You’ll survive one shoot. We’re on in fifteen.” 

Even busied himself by checking in with Mikael and the rest of the camera crew to make sure all of the equipment was functioning like it should. Then, with everything settled, he sat down and perused the meager script for the fourth time. It was a locker room scene complete with blow jobs in a communal shower followed by someone getting fucked against a locker. Probably Isak, judging by the call sheet, because Chris was a diva who refused to bottom, insisting loudly at least once a shoot that he was straight and only did gay porn for the money. Even hated him—and not just for that, either. He was notoriously rough with his scene partners, even when the script didn’t call for it, which meant that Even had to cut scenes early, typically more than once, to give the actors a break and then _still_ spend extra time editing out the grimaces of pain that popped up every few thrusts. 

It was going to be a long fucking day. 

His nerves were still keyed tightly when he felt the warm heat of another person at his back and an all-too-familiar voice demanded his attention. “Hi.” Even closed his eyes briefly to steel himself for the view and then turned to find Isak looking just as beautiful as ever, wrapped in only a navy blue, silk robe that did nothing to hide his erection. Even tried not to let his gaze drift. He should be used to talking to people sporting massive boners by now, but, with Isak, he just wasn’t. “Long time, no see. Where’ve you been?” Isak sounded almost shy and a burst of warmth shot through Even’s chest. So he _had_ noticed. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, hoping to God his voice sounded unaffected. “Ask Eskild. He’s the one who makes the schedule.” Only after he spoke did it occur to him that Isak was definitely going to ask Eskild now and Eskild would absolutely tell him the truth. Fuck his fucking life, seriously. 

His eyes flitted around the room, searching for anything that might distract him from Isak and his boner. He should have known better, however. It was always best to meet Isak’s gaze head-on, no matter how nervous he was, because if he knew anything about the boy, it was that he liked being the center of attention. Sure enough, Isak reached out and grabbed Even’s forearm lightly, his touch burning like fire, and Even’s gaze snapped back to him in a second. “I like filming with you,” Isak admitted, his eyelashes fluttering softly against his flushed cheeks. “You know all my good sides.” Yes, Even fucking did. 

He knew that his mouth was open in stunned silence once more, but he couldn’t figure out how to fucking close it. He probably would have stood there all day, staring into the endless depths of Isak’s green eyes, now filled with mirth, but then Mikael yelled his name from across the room. He forced his gaze away and turned to see his coworker gesturing pointedly to the clock on the wall. 

“Fuck, we’re already behind,” he muttered and wanted to add, ‘This is why I can’t film with you,’ but refrained. A quick glance around the room, however, told him that he wasn't actually what was holding them up. “Have you seen Chris?” 

“No,” Isak shrugged, taking a step away from Even and adopting the professional demeanor he usually wore on set—the one that gave Even whiplash. “He wasn’t in the dressing room.” 

Even let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, go find your mark. I’ll see if I can find Chris.” 

“Do you have to?” Isak groaned petulantly, but he was already walking towards set, throwing a half-assed wink over his shoulder. Even couldn’t help but smirk. 

Even sent one of his PAs to check out the dressing room and, when that turned up nothing, tried calling Chris instead. No answer. Usually the call to cancel a shoot came from the director, but since Eskild was still hanging around the craft services table, he deferred to him instead. 

“Give him a few minutes,” he said. So they waited and as they waited, Even’s attention drifted back to Isak. He was now straddling one of the benches in the “locker room” and was staring right at Even. Even tore his gaze away, embarrassed to be caught looking, and turned back to his bored crewmembers instead. Soon, however, he looked back, unable to resist the allure. As soon as he did, Isak bit his lip suggestively and then reached beneath his robe to touch himself. 

Although Even knew he should, he could not look away. What Isak was doing was perfectly normal—expected even. If Chris _did_ show up, the last thing they needed was to have to wait even longer for Isak to get hard again—but it was doing things to Even. When they were filming and Isak would look right at Even when he came, Even was always able to convince himself that it was just for the camera. This? This was not for the camera. This was for Even. And what the hell was he supposed to do with that? 

Even raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question, but Isak just smirked and began to stroke himself faster. Even felt himself stiffen in his jeans and cursed his luck that he hadn’t had the foresight to jerk off in the shower that morning. But then again, he hadn’t been expecting to work with Isak and he was the only one that affected him like this. 

“Okay, I’m calling it,” Eskild said, forcing Even to look away from the very distracting show in front of him. “Isak, do you have time to wait for another actor or—?” 

Isak immediately released his own dick and scowled at Eskild’s suggestion. “I mean, maybe if they’re already in the building, but I have a paper due at midnight _._ ” Eskild nodded, like that’s what he was expecting. 

“Then we’re done for the day. Everyone can clear out. And Chris is fucking fired. Finally.” 

It took a few minutes for the crew to stow their equipment and clock out. Even stayed behind to supervise. (Which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Isak was still sitting on that same bench, his hand back beneath his robe. Even pretended to ignore him.) 

Mikael was the last person to leave and he gave Even a knowing smile as he walked out, the door to the studio banging closed behind him. Then, with nothing left to occupy himself, Even turned back to Isak, unable to avoid him any longer. He was still staring and although the bright, overhead light had been dimmed, it wasn’t difficult to miss the way his eyes were almost glazed over with lust. Even swallowed hard. 

“You’re free to go,” he tried, like maybe that hadn’t been clear before. Isak raised an unimpressed eyebrow and unceremoniously pulled back his robe to reveal his hard, swollen cock that looked almost purple in the sparse lighting of the studio. 

“You want me to take the tram home with this?” Even didn’t think he’d seen Isak that hard _ever_ and he’d seen him hard a lot. It did look painful. 

“Um,” Even stalled, eyes still glued to Isak’s dick that was standing tall against his stomach. He forced his eyes shut so that he could think more clearly. “Um, there’s lube in the dressing rooms if you want to—” Before he’d even finished speaking, he heard the unmistakable sound of Isak spitting into his own hand. 

Even’s eyes startled open and he watched Isak smirk as he coated his cock in saliva—not that he needed much. Even from across the room, Even could tell that he was already glistening with pre-come. 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even exclaimed with a broken moan that made it very clear just how much pain he was in. “You can’t just do that and expect me not to touch you.” 

Isak’s smirk turned into an honest-to-god smile at Even’s obvious interest. “Oh, I don’t.” 

Even was across the room before he even realized he was moving, drawn to Isak by some invisible force that had been controlling him for weeks. Isak seemed almost surprised when Even took his face between his hands and pulled him up, then kissed him with so much passion that it left him feeling light-headed. It took Isak a second to kiss Even back, but when he did, there was a hunger to it that he wasn’t expecting. A hunger that spoke of weeks—months—of unacknowledged sexual frustration and Even started to wonder if maybe the lust-filled looks Isak had been giving him were fueled by more than just a physical attraction. 

Isak quickly took control of the kiss, manhandling Even back into the rack of lockers behind him, causing them to rattle like claps of thunder in the quiet room. Even followed his lead without question, willing to give Isak whatever it was he wanted. When he was effectively trapped against the cold metal, he let his hands wander through Isak’s thick, golden curls, and then down his broad shoulders, knocking the flimsy robe he was still wearing to the floor as his fingers continued their path down. Isak didn’t seem to mind the chill, just let the robe flow to the ground with a soft sigh of satisfaction as he moved infinitesimally closer to Even, leaving him bare while Even remained clothed, just as it had always been between them. It felt wrong to be in that position now, while the cameras were off, and Isak seemed to agree because he reached out and cupped Even’s half-hard cock through his pants. He smirked against the older boys lips and then pulled back just enough to speak. 

“You asked Eskild not to film with me anymore, didn’t you?” he asked knowingly, giving Even’s cock a punishing squeeze through his jeans. Even hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“I couldn’t just sit there and watch you fuck other guys,” he admitted breathlessly, simultaneously trying to pull away and get closer to Isak’s touch. “It was both turning me on and pissing me off.” 

Isak relaxed his death grip on Even’s cock and closed the distance between them to smile into his shoulder. He kissed him first on the jaw, then on the neck, but then pulled back, letting his fingers inch suggestively beneath Even’s belt loops. 

“Would it make you feel better to know I imagined every single one of them was you?” Even shuddered against him as he ran his hands down Isak’s bare back. 

“So did I.” 

Isak’s fingers drifted from the waistband of Even’s jeans to the front and slowly began popping the buttons open. “You’re not nearly hard enough to report for duty,” he teased, moving on to the zipper and thankfully relieving some of the pressure building against Even’s cock. Even had to disagree. He felt plenty hard already. “I think you could use a fluffer.” Before Even could argue—before he even got his wits about him to understand what Isak was offering—the boy was already on his knees and Even’s pants were around his ankles. 

“Fuck, Isak. You don’t have to—” But Isak had already taken him into his mouth and was working his tongue expertly down the shaft. The feel of Isak’s warm, wet heat wrapped around him had his eyes rolling back in his head in seconds. 

Even quickly forgot any arguments he might have and just basked in the expertise of Isak’s blow job. He _was_ a professional, after all, so when Even had imagined this exact scenario alone in bed at night, he had known it would be good, but he had no idea just how good it would be. It was like he had been transplanted into one of his favorite pornos, Isak staring up at him, bright green eyes shining as his gag reflex worked overtime, taking him deep without any sign of a struggle. 

Even tried to keep quiet, but eventually realized that it was impossible, letting out an almost pained moan that echoed around the studio. The last of his inhibitions gone, he buried his fingers back in Isak’s curls and began guiding him exactly where he wanted him, pulling him back when it got to be too much, and pushing him closer when it wasn’t quite enough. Isak hummed in delight as Even pulled his hair and it sent a delicious vibration down his cock. 

“Fuck,” he panted, the muscles in his groin tightening helplessly. “I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” Isak stopped sucking, but held Even’s dick in his mouth as he smirked up at him, rolling it across his tongue like he was savoring the taste. He played with the head for a few more seconds and then released him and stood, dragging Even’s shirt over his head as he did so, leaving him just as naked as Isak was. 

Isak scrutinized his body for just a beat too long, leaving Even worried that maybe he didn’t like what he saw, but then his face broke out in a wide grin and Even sighed in relief. Isak lunged towards him like some sort of predator, just waiting to pounce, and wasted no time kissing up his chest—wet, sloppy kisses that sent a shiver down Even’s spine when the cold air hit them—and taking his nipples into his mouth to bite and suck. His hand started drifting lower once more, massaging over Even’s balls, but he only got in a few playful squeezes before Even was swatting him away. Isak looked up at him with an affronted pout. “I don’t need a fluffer,” Even whined—begged, practically. “What I need is for you to give me a minute so that I don’t come before I’m inside of you.” 

Isak chuckled, but raised his hands in innocence and then leaned in to kiss Even again, like he just couldn’t get enough. Even put everything he had into that kiss: all of his frustration at having to watch Isak fuck other people, all of his desire that he had tried (and failed) to keep repressed, all of his fantasies about getting to kiss Isak just like they were kissing now. He reached out and grabbed Isak’s cock between them and started jacking him in time to the beat of his heart. It wasn’t fast—shouldn’t have done much of anything, really—but Isak immediately broke their kiss and moaned deeply, curling into Even’s chest like a kitten. It was so cute (and so unexpected) that Even momentarily stilled his movements, forcing Isak to let out a frustrated groan and jerk his hips forward, silently begging Even to continue his ministrations. 

Even tried to find his rhythm again, but they were both wound too tightly and Isak had started sucking bruises into his neck, which was distracting as hell. He released his hold on Isak’s cock to another petulant whine, and gripped his ass instead, pulling the boy impossibly closer until they were touching all along their fronts, flushed skin pressed against flushed skin, the heat between them almost unbearable. Their lips found each other once more, tongues dancing in time, but there was still too much space between them, so Even reached down to grab the back of Isak’s thigh. It took Isak a second to realize what Even was asking for, but when he did, he let Even lift him and immediately wrapped his long legs around Even’s waist, never once breaking his assault of Even’s lips. 

Even had one hand on Isak’s lower back and the other cradled in his hair, so that when he turned and pressed Isak’s back against the lockers instead, he would not risk hitting his head. Isak let out a sharp hiss as his back touched the cold metal, but otherwise didn’t complain, just buried his fingernails into Even’s shoulder to channel some of the pain. 

“Do you think you could fuck me like this?” Isak gasped, looking so hopeful as he looked down into Even’s eyes that he knew he couldn’t say no. 

“I mean, it’s not like I do this for a living or anything, but I can fucking try.” Adrenaline was coursing through his body, making literally anything seem possible, and it wasn’t like he didn’t work out. Occasionally. But anything for Isak. 

He reached a hand around Isak to find his rim already puffy and slick beneath his fingertips. He breached him with two fingers, finding him well-prepped—but then again, he supposed he had to be if he thought he was fucking Chris tonight. “Even, please,” he begged against the older boy’s shoulder. Even had never heard him sound so wrecked. Unable to speak, he just nodded. 

It took him a second to remember where the condoms were (which was ridiculous considering the amount of time he spent reminding the actors), but Isak was the one who reached over his head and grabbed the small foil wrapper from the top of the lockers. It took a little finagling to get it rolled on and then to get himself lined up at Isak’s entrance, but Isak just laughed through the awkwardness, trying to reposition himself on Even’s hip to make it a bit easier. His eyes were shining with mirth, but his laughter quickly devolved into a long, low groan that sounded like it had been punched out of him when Even began pushing inside. 

Isak gripped Even’s shoulder almost painfully against the intrusion and he bent down to rest his forehead in the juncture of Even’s neck until he was buried all the way inside. Even could feel him everywhere, like their bodies had melded into one, not even a millimeter of space between them. 

While Even liked to think that he was relatively sexually experienced for your average, everyday person who was _not_ a porn star, he had never actually fucked someone against a wall before and Isak wasn’t exactly _small_. His abs were burning after only the first thrust and he didn’t think he was particularly good at it, but Isak’s tight body felt so amazing wrapped around his cock that he didn’t hesitate to thrust forward again and again, the lockers rattling behind them, egging him on. 

Even moved in close to mouth at Isak’s neck, hoping to hide his face so that Isak couldn’t see just how much of an effect he was having on him, but Isak was having none of that. He shoved his hips down hard to meet one of Even’s thrusts and grabbed his face in his hands, forcing him to look up at him. Isak’s pupils were blown past the point of recognition and he was biting his lower lip in his mouth, almost like he was trying to keep himself quiet. Even stared up at him, enraptured by the way that he looked so completely different than he had ever seen him before. Even thought he knew what Isak looked like when he was getting fucked, but he was wrong. This wasn’t the Isak he saw playing it up for the cameras behind his computer screen. This was just Isak, staring straight at him, shivering in his arms, begging for more. 

Even kept his thrusts steady, Isak’s back still firmly pressed against the locker to hold him in place, and reached up to pull the boy’s lip out from between his teeth. He needed to hear him. Isak’s lip fell away easily, red and swollen, and he immediately let a desperate whine float into the rafters. 

“Shit, Even,” he said, rolling his hips once more, begging for Even to go deeper, to go harder. So he did. Even had worried that he wouldn’t be able to live up to the talent Isak was used to fucking, but obviously that was not the case. He was so responsive, so _into it_. Even’s whole body was vibrating with pride at having been the one to do that to him. “Fuck, I thought I was going to have to deal with Chris today. This is _so_ much better.” 

Even laughed with him and did what he could to pull the boy closer, but they were already as close as humanly possible, Isak’s limbs wrapped around Even so tight he could barely move, and Even could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He knew his stamina would be nothing compared to Isak’s. To his surprise, however, Isak began thrashing around him, cock bouncing against his stomach, like he too couldn’t take much more of this. 

Even reached out on instinct, wanting to take Isak’s cock in his hand and give him some relief, something he had stupidly neglected before then, but Isak shook his head frantically. “No, I want to come like this. Are you close?” he breathed. “God, please tell me you’re fucking close.” Even nodded desperately, hypnotized watching the way Isak’s abs undulated beneath him, but Isak didn’t like his gaze wandering and quickly raised a hand to bring his attention back to Isak’s eyes. “I want to see you when you come.” 

It didn’t take long. The feel of Isak’s body wrapped so intimately around his own combined with the unwavering eye contact had Even spilling into the condom after only a few more thrusts. As his orgasm washed over him, his first instinct was to shut his eyes to block out any possible embarrassment, but Isak wouldn’t let him, holding his gaze like a snare, and it amplified the sensations somehow, making everything seem a hundred times more raw and exposed. It felt like his chest had been flayed open for Isak to see and yet the boy was taking such good care of him, stroking his cheek and smiling down at him. 

When his body finally stopped shuddering, he could suddenly feel every single pound of Isak’s not insignificant weight as he held him against the wall. Luckily, Isak had no desire to draw his own pleasure out. He fucked himself down hard onto Even’s softening cock a few more times and then kissed his lips once, twice, before he was coming untouched, shooting come wildly between them, painting both of their chests with warm, tacky liquid. It was the hottest thing Even had ever seen in his entire life. 

They kissed as Isak came down from his orgasm and Even stepped back from the lockers, forcing Isak to put his feet on the floor to keep them both from toppling over. They separated their bodies, lips still pressed tightly together, but Even’s abs hurt like a bitch and Isak’s legs were too weak to stand, so they both wordlessly knelt down to the floor and soon ended up sprawled across the linoleum, no longer kissing, but still facing each other like they didn’t have the strength to look away. 

“Wow,” Isak said, stroking Even’s cheek. “I didn’t actually think you would be able to do that.” 

Even rolled his eyes. “Thanks,” he said, but had to admit Isak had a point. “I didn’t actually think I’d be able to do that either.” 

Isak laughed and pulled him in for another kiss before tangling his fingers in Even’s hair. “That was by far the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

Even scoffed as a blush rose to his cheeks. He had seen Isak have a lot of sex, okay? A lot of _good_ sex. Stylistically, Even shouldn’t even crack the top ten. “Please,” he huffed doubtfully. 

Isak smiled like Even had made the most clever joke in the world and moved closer to rub their noses together. “It was,” he said. “You know why?” Even stared at him, unamused. “Because we get to do this.” Then he grabbed Even’s bicep and pulled him closer until the two of them were tangled together, cuddling on the floor. 

It was nice for all of two seconds before the chill started creeping in. Despite Isak’s warmth, the floor wasn’t exactly comfortable and Even’s sore muscles were already protesting the impromptu exercise he had just put them through. Even sat up slightly, wincing in pain as he did so, and craned his neck to try to see just how far he’d have to walk to get to the king-sized bed in the next set over. Before he could do the calculations, however, Isak pulled him back down. 

“No,” he grumbled. “Stay.” Even opened his mouth to argue, but the grumpy look on Isak’s face was too endearing to mess with, so he laid back by his side, grabbing the thin blue robe Isak been wearing earlier and wrapping it around the two of them to stave off some of the cold. 

“Okay,” he acquiesced, pulling Isak onto his chest and reveling in the feel of the boy nuzzling closer to him. “We’ll stay right here.” 

It was a few minutes later before Isak tilted his head to look up at Even from his spot on his chest, eyes wide and hopeful. “Maybe in a few minutes we can move to the frat house set? The bed in there’s really comfortable and I want to fuck you on it.” Even snorted, knowing that he would agree to anything Isak asked of him, even if it could very possibly cost him his job if they got caught. “Oh, and then—” 

And he was off, talking about all of the various sets he wanted to fuck Even on. Even listened half-heartedly, more enraptured by the shape of his lips than the words he was saying, and nodded along to every suggestion, unspeakably happy that this was something Isak thought worth repeating. He wasn’t sure whether work was about to get a lot easier or a lot harder, but one thing he knew for sure was that if the times that came after were anything like the first, Isak Valtersen was going to be the death of him. He couldn’t imagine a better way to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped. I couldn't write a porn star AU without some bottom!Even, so here’s Part II. This ended up much kinkier than I planned, but what else is new? Mind the tags, please!

Isak was at work and Even was horny as hell. It was becoming a pattern.  


After almost a month of Even salivating through shoots, paying no attention to his actual job but focusing solely on Isak and all of the filthy things he wanted to do to him once the cameras stopped rolling, Eskild _finally_ fixed the fucking schedule and got them on opposite shifts. Which was great, really, because Even could actually _think_ again—he’d forgotten how good it felt to work without a boner—but now that Isak wasn’t working right in front of him, when he _was_ at work, Even’s mind couldn’t help but wander back to set. 

He thought he should probably be jealous, but he just wasn’t. Maybe it was because he’d admired Adrian Eksett the porn star long before he’d even known Isak Valtersen, the actor who played him, but the thought of Isak at work, coated in sweat as his body writhed in pleasure against the silk sheets Even had helped pick out—it was so fucking distracting he couldn’t even function. Every time he tried to do anything productive, like edit the short film he was entering into a competition at the end of the month, or, you know, cook dinner, all he could think about was what Isak was doing at that very moment. Was he getting fucked or was he the one doing the fucking? Was he filming alone or with another person? Were his scene partners taking care of him? Did they know about the spot behind his ear that made him fucking sing if you sucked on it just right? Did they know that pulling his hair when he was already close to coming would tear his orgasm out of him so fast it left him seeing stars? Did they know that kissing was his favorite thing in the world and that he would do it for literally hours, fully clothed, if you’d let him? 

But, of course, they knew none of those things because those were things Isak saved only for Even. Maybe that was the real reason Even wasn’t jealous. Adrian and Isak were not the same person. Their mannerisms, their attitude—everything was different. They talked different, they kissed different, they fucked different. It also didn’t hurt that Isak seemed to return from all of his shoots hornier than when he left, like the exhibitionism was some sort of weird foreplay that led straight to Even. He was having more sex now than he ever had in his life, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. Just last week, Isak had called him while masturbating in the car on his way home from work because he just couldn’t wait the twenty minutes it would take to get home—and fuck, now he was hard. 

Even looked down at the time on his phone. Isak should be home soon, but honestly? Even wasn’t sure he wanted to wait that long. His stamina was much improved after a few months under Isak’s tutelage, but he was still impatient as fuck. Just because he _could_ hold off, didn’t mean he wanted to. He looked from his now black phone screen to the bedroom door, hoping maybe Isak would suddenly appear, ready to fuck him, but unfortunately that did not happen. Even pouted into the empty room even though no one was there to see him and wallowed in his own bad luck for a full thirty seconds before having a better idea. _Fuck it_ , he thought, grabbing his laptop and collapsing back against the mountain of pillows Isak insisted that they needed. They usually wound up on the floor because they were a nuisance when you were trying to have sex, but they certainly were comfortable for watching porn. 

Even pulled off his T-shirt and sweatpants with his left hand and opened the website for Gay Guru Film Productions with his right. He had the link for Isak’s videos saved under favorites and by the time the page loaded, he was already laying naked on the bed, his laptop propped open on his stomach in front of him. He had a short list of his three favorite videos in mind, but to his surprise, there was a new one waiting for him at the top of the page. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as his cock jumped in excitement, because he was not prepared for that today. Screw stamina, these fucking videos did a number on him. Isak had done a strip tease in his last one and Even had come before the boy had even gotten his underwear off. (He would take that secret to his grave because Isak would _never_ let him live it down.) 

He didn’t have enough time to watch the video as thoroughly as he would like before Isak got home, but he felt like a child waiting to open gifts on his birthday. You couldn’t dangle this temptation in front of him and expect him to just ignore it until he had the time to enjoy it properly. No, he wanted it now. 

He pressed play. 

The video opened with Isak, dressed all in white, standing in a sunlit room. His hair was a bit frizzy, like he had just crawled out of the shower, and when he ducked his head to stare into the camera from beneath his eyelashes, there was a dark purple bruise behind his ear that Even knew for a fact he had put there. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew exactly when this had been filmed. Isak had woken him up climbing sluggishly out of bed at six in the morning and rather than complain, Even had followed him into the bathroom and taken him into his mouth under the steaming hot shower, getting him off as fast as he could so that he wouldn’t be late, and then let Isak come all over his face. The come had been a bitch to get out of his eyelashes, but when he finally looked up, Isak was kneeling before him with a look of complete rapture on his face, and he couldn’t be bothered to care about a little cleanup. Maybe that’s why he already looked so sexed out in the video. This was round two. 

While Even could easily watch a clothed Isak shimmying his hips and gradually undressing himself for hours, today he didn’t have time. Promising himself that he would give the video the attention it rightfully deserved later, he began scanning through it to get to the good stuff. He was aiming to stop the video once Isak was nude, but he overshot it a bit, landing on a scene where Isak was already kneeling on the floor, bouncing up and down on a black dildo. Instead of scrolling back, he found himself entranced and started stroking himself slowly as the video played. 

Isak’s body was moving like he was fucking made to ride cock, which, as Even knew from experience, he absolutely was. His right hand was resting on the ground, giving him a bit of leverage, but his left was tangled in his own hair, making the lean, muscular line of his body seem even longer. Even was pleasantly surprised to find that the hickey on his jaw was not the only one he had left that day. There were at least three others, one possessively low on Isak’s hipbone, one across his rib cage, and the other right above his heart. Fuck, Even could kiss his past self for that. Isak’s hips were moving in time to a music only he could hear, first slower, but then almost unbearably fast, eliciting sounds from him that Even had never heard him utter on set before. It was the same desperate whines and keens that he used when he was alone with Even and he wasn’t quite sure what had caused that change until Isak lifted himself up onto his knees to thrust down hard and Even caught sight of a telltale sparkle on the dildo. 

“That’s mine,” he said stupidly, his hand pausing on his cock to stare at the video screen. Isak was moving too fast to really give him a good look, but Eskild didn’t seem like the type of person to invest in black glitter dildos for set. Drunk Even, however… 

Abandoning his quest for an orgasm entirely, Even set the laptop aside, Isak’s guttural moans still playing in the background, and dived towards the drawer in his bedside table where he and Isak stored their toys. He pulled out a handful before he was satisfied that the dildo in question was not there. “That’s my fucking dildo,” he repeated, scandalized. He watched as the video wound to a close, Isak’s muscles shaking from exertion as he continued to ride the dildo—Even’s dildo—hard, and then came all over himself without touching his cock once. It was a specialty of his. 

“That’s my fucking dildo,” he said again, but this time, he sounded almost impressed. “Fuck.” 

The video ended and Even was left staring at a black screen, surprised to find by looking at his reflection that he was still clutching two handfuls of sex toys. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and was just about to put his things away again when a voice spoke from the doorway, startling him so badly that half of the toys went flying. 

“Getting started without me?” Isak was leaning against the doorframe with an amused smirk, his blonde curls still damp from a shower. Even dropped the remainder of the sex toys he was holding and looked up at his boyfriend, feeling strangely like a child that had been caught sneaking cookies out of the jar. 

“That’s mine,” he said stupidly, gesturing at the laptop screen. It shouldn’t have made any sense, but Isak seemed to inherently understand that he wasn’t actually talking about the laptop. 

“Umhm,” he agreed, using his shoulder to push himself away from the door and then stalking towards Even on the bed. “I needed to borrow it. You don’t mind, do you?” Did Even fucking mind? The only think Even minded was the fact that Isak hadn’t prepared him for it, so he’d wasted his first viewing searching for the toy in question instead of actually enjoying the video like Isak had obviously meant him to. 

Isak had reached the bed by that point and leaned down to slide his lips against Even’s, the kiss lingering for several blissful seconds before he pulled away. Even, however, hadn’t quite had enough. He pulled Isak back in, dragging him onto the bed despite Isak’s half-hearted protests against his lips. His cock had flagged a bit during Dildo-Gate, but Isak was able to stroke it back to attention easily as he straddled Even, grinding his body down on top of him for friction, but not taking it any farther than that. 

After a few minutes, Even tilted his head away, letting Isak kiss down his neck while he caught his breath. “Who were you filming with today?” he asked out of curiosity. He took a deep breath wondering if he might be able to smell them on him, to taste them on his lips, but all he smelled was the lavender soap Eskild insisted on stocking the staff bathrooms with. 

Isak groaned, obviously not wanting to talk about it, but answered anyway. “No one.” He bit the meat of Even’s shoulder playfully and then soothed the pain with his tongue. 

Even shivered against the feel of it and wanted more than anything to just drop the conversation entirely, but his curiosity wouldn’t let him. “No one?” 

Isak huffed and pulled away from Even, who immediately regretted speaking at all if it meant Isak was going to stop kissing him. Isak, however, didn’t look mad. He sat up, his hair tousled artfully on top of his head, looking like he had just spent hours rolling around in the sheets with Even, not just minutes. “No one,” he repeated, clearly exasperated. “Now will you please let me kiss you?” 

He leaned in and pecked Even once on the mouth, but seemed to know better than to ask for more before Even had had a chance to reply. “Yeah, but—” 

“Oh my god, Even,” Isak groaned, collapsing back against the pillows, knocking a few wayward dildos to the floor. 

“—but that’s two solo videos in a row. You’ve been working less hours and if the hours you are working are solo videos—they don’t pay you as much for that. Do you want me to talk to Eskild? Why the fuck is he scheduling you like this?” 

“Even,” Isak said, reaching out to run a hand over his bare thigh in a way that was more comforting than arousing. “Do you _want_ me to fuck other people?” 

“No, of course not, but you like your job—” 

“I like my job _enough_ ,” he corrected. “It was never meant to be a career. I just needed money to get through school and now I’m almost done, so—” 

“It’s still not fair that he would—” 

“Even,” Isak interrupted him, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet room. “I don’t want to fuck other people, okay?” 

The confession fell between them and Even found himself frozen, unsure how he was supposed to feel about that. “Oh,” he said. 

Isak, seeming to sense the vast array of emotions dancing behind Even’s head, rolled his eyes. “Can we just not talk about it?” he begged. “This doesn’t have to be a big deal. I’m not sad about it. The only bad thing is that I’m pretty sure my body has reached the point where masturbation does literally nothing for me because I’m so horny, Even, oh my god—” 

Even didn’t wait for Isak to finish his sentence, but dived on top of him and pressed their lips together hard. Isak swallowed down the last of his words and smiled against Even’s lips before kissing him back softly. It was like a silent prayer of understanding, a thank you for not pressing the subject further. Even knew that later the sentimentality of it all would catch up to him, but right now all he could think about was the fact that he was going to be the only one fucking Isak from now until forever. He wanted to mark him both inside and out and make sure everybody knew that he was his and only his. 

Their slow, delicate kisses soon turned frenzied. Even’s cock was hard against his stomach and he could feel Isak’s own arousal through his pants. God, he was wearing too many clothes. That was something he needed to fix immediately. He reached down to pull Isak’s jeans off, but the boy grabbed his wrists and stopped him, wiggling out from beneath his hold and forcing Even to lay down on the bed instead. 

“Not yet,” he said with a smirk that worried Even a bit. The last time he’d seen Isak wearing that particular smirk, he’d eaten Even out for what felt like hours before letting him come. 

He situated Even so that he was lying flat on only one pillow, knocking the rest of them to the floor along with the remaining dildos Even had gotten out, and then closed Even’s laptop and placed that on the floor as well. Soon, however, he was back, smiling down at Even like he was the most precious thing in the universe. “God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, like he hadn’t even meant for Even to hear him. “And now you’re going to let me show you just how beautiful you are.” 

He leaned back in to kiss Even on the forehead and Even immediately reached out for him, wanting to wrap him in his arms and feel his warm body pressed against his, but Isak pulled away and took both of Even’s wrists in his hands instead, a pleased smirk on his lips. “No touching,” he announced, raising Even’s hands over his head and holding them against the wrought iron headboard. “Hold.” 

Even raised one eyebrow in disbelief, hoping Isak could see the you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me that he was trying to convey, but the boy just laughed. “Hold or you can jerk _yourself_ off tonight.” Even grumbled out a half-formed argument, but took hold of the headboard as asked, the metal cold beneath his palms. “Perfect.” 

Then Isak was straddling Even once more, kissing first his forehead and then his eyelids. From there, he kissed his way down Even’s cheek and flicked out his tongue to trace a path around the outside of his mouth before diving in, kissing him long and dirty, his tongue exploring every uncharted inch. 

Even's hands were fisted tightly around the headboard, resisting the urge to reach out and pull Isak closer so that he could kiss Even deeper, harder, but every time he moved like he might let go, Isak stopped what he was doing and watched him, waiting on him to settle. It was an exercise in futility and Even’s self-control wasn’t great on a good day. 

It only got worse. 

Isak continued kissing and licking and biting all the way down his body. He sucked dark bruises into his neck and along the underside of his arms. He bit down on his hard nipples, causing Even to arch off of the bed, both chasing the feeling and trying to get away from it. His chest was wet with tracks of saliva and his cock was throbbing so hard he almost couldn’t breath. When Isak eventually made his way down to Even’s groin, he thought he was finally going to find some release, but Isak avoided his cock altogether, instead scratching his fingernails lightly down Even’s legs, which opened for him without Even even consciously giving his body permission to do so. He wasn’t sure how long he had lain there, letting Isak have his way with him, but it felt like every inch of his skin was tattooed with the imprint of Isak’s lips. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, bucking his hips up, seeking friction that he would not fine. “Isak, shit, I need…” 

“I know what you need,” Isak said, sounding almost offended that Even would suggest otherwise. “And I’m going to give it to you, but you have to be patient. Now, shh.” 

Then, to Even’s utmost surprise, he crawled a little bit farther down the bed so that he could reach the last unmarked part of Even’s body. He kissed his ankles and the soles of his feet before taking his big toe into his mouth and sucking hard. The sensation went straight to Even’s cock, causing it to twitch helplessly against his stomach, and if this had happened a couple months ago, he would have come right then, no stimulation necessary. 

Isak took each of his toes into his mouth in turn, sucking and licking, until his feet felt just as treasured as every other part of his body, and although Even knew it was foreplay, he could tell that Isak was worshipping his body only because he thought it deserved to be worshipped, not because he expected to get something out of it in return. He felt special. He felt _loved._ Even was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotions so strong that he let go of the bedframe and sat up, pulling Isak into a wet, passionate kiss, hoping to show him just how grateful he was to have someone like him in his life. 

He half expected Isak to push him away and berate him for breaking the no-touching rule, but he seemed to sense the desperation Even was radiating because he just ran his hand gently up and down Even’s sides, soothing him. 

“You okay?” he asked a minute later, his head cocked in question. There was barely any space between them and Even could feel Isak’s words against his lips. He stared at Isak in awe and nodded. “Good. Then turn over.” 

Even groaned, but Isak was not relenting. He raised an eyebrow at Even and then spun his finger pointedly to get him to comply with his request. Questioning his own sanity, Even did as he was asked, rolling over onto his stomach. Immediately, his hips began moving against the mattress, finally having something to thrust against, but Isak was quick to shut that down. “No, knees,” he corrected, tapping Even’s thigh. It took a very large force of will for him to pick his hips off of the bed, but usually when Isak got him on his knees, the results were more than satisfactory, so experience taught him to just go with it. 

Isak’s hands were on his ass cheeks in seconds, spreading them apart, and before Even even had time to register the chill against his hole, Isak’s mouth was on him. He let out a broken moan and collapsed onto his forearms as Isak’s tongue began working its way into his body, his stubble burning as it scratched across his ass. Usually when Isak ate Even out, he took his time, drew it out, but this was fast and sloppy and Even knew that meant Isak was too turned on to make it last. Which was good to know—it did wonders for Even’s ego—but it did absolutely nothing to help with the aching pain in his cock. 

Isak used his tongue and fingers to open Even up, occasionally nipping playfully around his rim, until finally Even couldn’t take it any more. He didn’t even try to be stealthy as he reached beneath himself and took his own cock in hand. Isak hummed his disappointment against Even’s asshole, still thrusting in and out of him with his tongue, and wrapped his arms around Even’s body to swat his hand away. 

“Isak, I swear to fucking god I’m going to kill you,” he said with a half-crazed laugh. 

Isak actually growled at that and pulled away from Even to speak again, slapping his ass as he sat up, hard enough to make a sound, but not hard enough to hurt. “My mouth or your hand. Your choice.” 

Even got in a few more good tugs before making the mistake of looking over his shoulder at Isak’s disappointed face. He was sitting back on his feet, arms crossed in front of him, and he was still fully clothed. “Ugh, fine,” he groaned, letting himself go and watching as Isak practically lit up with happiness, like he had doubted Even would choose him. “But if you don’t hurry the fuck up, I think I might actually die.” 

“Well, I mean, dying with my tongue in your ass isn’t the worst way you could go,” he smirked. Even wasn’t having any of it. 

“Isak,” he whined, jerking his hips forward into empty air. 

“Right, sorry.” Then his mouth was on him again and, per Even’s request, he seemed to be done with the taunting and teasing. He worked Even up to three fingers quickly, but when Even thought he was finally about to push inside, he pulled back. 

“Isak!” he cried, ducking his head to look under his arms at the outline of Isak’s body. He had climbed all the way off of the bed and was hopping from foot-to-foot on the floor, trying to pull his pants off. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, and he really did sound it. “I didn’t fucking think this through. God, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in jeans. I don’t know if I can get these off.” 

If Even was cockblocked by a fucking pair of jeans…But Isak quickly overcame whatever adversity he had been facing and then he was on the bed again, the mattress sinking with his added weight. Isak shuffled towards him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and even though Even was so frustrated he could scream, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Why was literally everything Isak did cute? 

Isak finally took his place behind Even and ran his hands lovingly down his hips. Even turned back around to stare at the headboard, knowing that looking Isak straight-on right now would not be a good idea if he wanted to make this last. “Remember,” he said, running his cock along Even’s opening before pressing just the tip inside and then taking it out once more. “No touching.” He repeated the action, pressing in a little farther, before pulling out and quickly thrusting all the way back in, startling the breath out of Even’s lungs. 

He let out a helpless groan, knowing that he sounded like a dying animal, but in no position to care. His arms gave out beneath him and he fell so that his chest was lying against the mattress, allowing Isak to push in even deeper. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Isak muttered, his fingernails digging sharply into Even’s sides, and then he started moving. Each thrust sent another wave of pleasure coursing through him because Isak was hitting his prostate on almost every thrust and his nerves endings felt like they were flayed raw in the best way. Beneath him, his cock was weeping, throbbing a hot, angry red and his hips once again began moving of their own accord, seeking a touch they were not going to find. 

Even dropped his forehead to the bed. “Isak, please,” he begged. 

“God, you’re being so good for me,” Isak marveled, reaching out to run his fingers through Even’s already tangled hair. “If I touch you, are you going to come? I’m not ready for you to come yet, baby.” 

“No,” Even practically sobbed, gripping the sheets beneath him so tightly he was surprised they didn't rip. “Please.” 

“Promise?” Even nodded frantically. Isak thrust forward hard, his hips coming flush against Even’s ass, and Even’s cock jumped, painting him for the liar that he was, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have _something_ —and just like that, Isak gave it to him. 

He wrapped his hand around Even’s cock, giving it a few gentle pulls that had Even’s whole body trembling, but he was way past the point of being able to control his own actions. His hips rammed forward into Isak’s hand and then back onto Isak’s cock and it was the closest to heaven he had ever been. He only got in a few thrusts of his own before he knew it was over, he would be coming in seconds, but just when he was about to take that dive off the cliff, Isak’s hand was gone. Even groaned, his body begging for release, and almost passed out from the loss of sensation. 

“Not yet, baby,” Isak said, leaning down to breath the words into Even’s neck as he placed wet kisses down his back. “Only when I say so.” His voice was broken, like he too was having a hard time controlling himself, and Even knew he was close. His hand was at the small of Even’s back, holding him down, and he’d found a position that he seemed to like because this time he really was hitting Even’s prostate on every thrust and even though there was no longer any stimulation on his cock, he thought he was about to bust anyway. 

“Isak,” he whined. “You either have to stop or give me permission to come because I can’t fucking stand this anymore.” 

Like his words were a trigger, Isak suddenly thrust hard against him and then he was coming with a groan, his body shaking against Even. Even was so proud of himself for holding off his orgasm for all of two seconds before Isak pulled out, flipped him over, and took Even’s dick in his hand. “Come for me,” he whispered. He had barely gotten Even in his mouth at all before he was shooting everywhere. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, so sudden that it was almost painful, and Even came with a scream, his vision going white for several long seconds. Isak sucked him through it and the first thing Even saw when he came to was Isak smirking up at him with come all over his face. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, knowing that to get hard again now would do his poor, sensitive cock no favors. 

Isak shuffled across his body to grab some tissues off of their bedside table and wiped the drying come off of both of them. “You’re getting way too good at that,” Isak smiled down at him. 

“At what?” Even laughed. “Sex? I had a good teacher.” 

Isak wadded up the tissue he was holding and tossed it off the side of the bed before leaning down to place a gentle peck on Even’s nose. “Since when do you last longer than me?” he joked, holding himself up on his arms so that he was hovering over Even, his golden curls falling down into his face. “That was the only thing I was bringing to this relationship.” 

“I was ready to come when you walked in the fucking door,” Even cried. “ _You_ told me not to.” 

“Yeah,” Isak replied petulantly, rolling onto his side so that he was lying next to Even. “But I didn’t actually think you’d do it.” Even threw his hands up in the air. “That was so hot though, dude, you have no idea.” 

He moved closer until he was cuddled into Even’s side and Even watched him as his breathing began to slow. It was still early for them and usually they would play FIFA or have another go at it before calling it a night, but it didn’t look like Isak was going to make it that long. His dark eyelashes were fanned across his pale cheeks and he looked so young, so innocent, nuzzling his cold nose into Even’s neck. Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair, trying to soothe him, and he knew he should just let the boy sleep, but his heart felt so full and he felt so taken care of, that he was compelled to do the same for Isak. 

“Isak?” he asked tentatively. Isak hummed in response. “Are you happy?” He knew Isak didn’t want to talk about the porn (or lack thereof), but he hoped that he understood that Even was asking about more than just orgasms. He felt Isak smile against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, Even,” he assured him. “I’m very happy. It’s actually sickening how disgustingly happy I am.” Even though Isak’s eyes were closed, it was like he could sense Even’s wide smile, because his lip turned up in a smirk and he pulled Even closer. 

“Hey, Isak?” he tried one more time, but Isak’s patience had run out. 

“Ugh, what? You broke my dick. I need to sleep.” 

Even rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “You know I’m going to need that dildo back, right? For reasons.” Isak tinkling laugh filled the room, stirring a warmth in Even’s heart that told him he could spent the rest of his life here—in this bed, with this man. Isak sat up just far enough to press another soft kiss against his lips. 

“It’s in my bag,” he said, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I’ll give it back. But _only_ if you let me watch.” And yeah, turns out Isak wasn’t going to get to sleep early after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I should be back with a chaptered fic in a few weeks now that my schedule's back to normal. I have a couple ideas lined up, but feel free to leave any tropes or kinks you want to see in the comments and I'll try to incorporate some of them when I can. Takk!


End file.
